


ready, set—

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “Gimme a sec, Shouyou,” Atsumu’s words are raspy and deep, more growl than his usual voice.“Don’t stop,” Hinata whispers, arching upward against Atsumu’s muscles.  “Don't stop, please—”“—Ya don’t get it,” Atsumu growls in earnest this time, pinning Hinata there on the seat.  “I’m gonna devour ya entirely if we keep goin’ like this.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 36
Kudos: 411
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	ready, set—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanellabean11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabean11/gifts).



> Happy birthday Vane! ♥

### "ready, set—"

Hinata sighs into Atsumu’s mouth, and then sucks in a desperate breath before the next wave of Atsumu's kisses can roll him any deeper into delirium. His hands are wound tight through Atsumu’s hair like there’s anything on this earth that can keep him grounded when both their engines are revved to the max, making out in the backseat like they couldn't do in the movie theatre, oblivious to all else while the parking lot empties until Atsumu's car is the very last one. 

Atsumu’s kisses drive Hinata completely wild, like always, but tonight, it's different. _More_. Every stroke of Atsumu's clever tongue makes Hinata lose a little more of his senses, the pressure of Atsumu’s lips his only anchor point as his temperature continues to rise, skin flushing and sweat dotting his brow. Hinata’s back is already damp, sticking to the leather of the car’s backseat. Atsumu’s lips, his athletic body, his weight—it's so intense Hinata’s not sure he can take it any longer, but he can’t let go, can’t stop, he just wants Atsumu so bad, more than anything.

Atsumu is the one to pull back, just enough to pant heavily into Hinata’s neck. Hinata whines and clutches onto Atsumu’s shoulders, nuzzling Atsumu’s jaw in an attempt to kiss him again, but Atsumu catches his head between large hands, and presses their foreheads together. 

“Gimme a sec, Shouyou,” Atsumu’s words are raspy and deep, more growl than his usual voice.

“Don’t stop,” Hinata whispers, arching upward against Atsumu’s muscles. “Don't stop, _please—_ ”

“—Ya don’t get it,” Atsumu growls in earnest this time, pinning Hinata there on the seat. “I’m gonna devour ya entirely if we keep goin’ like this.”

“Then _keep going_ ,” Hinata says, hands curling around the back of Atsumu’s neck. “I want you to, I want this _—_ please.”

"In the backseat of my car?" Atsumu rubs his thumbs across Hinata's cheeks. "That how ya pictured yer first time?"

"I don't care!" Hinata insists. Tears of frustration well along his copper eyelashes. "You keep saying no but you want me too, don't you?"

"Fuck, Shouyou, _course_ I do," Atsumu rasps, settling his hips between Hinata's legs to show just how much he wants Hinata. Hinata's lashes flutter at the obvious bulge rubbing through their clothes.

"Then take me," Hinata pleads, aching with desire. "Just _—take me!"_

Atsumu growls and seals their lips together, kissing Hinata with renewed energy. They've been building up to this for months and Hinata tugs on Atsumu’s clothes, needing to touch, to feel, to be one with him at last. Atsumu drives his tongue deep into Hinata’s mouth, groaning and helping to pull their clothes off and out of the way. When their bare skin touches they both shiver, savoring each other’s heat.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Atsumu hisses, eyes closing as their hips grind together.

Hinata writhes, arching to match Atsumu’s movements as their cocks align, pressed together between their bodies. He widens his legs on instinct and feels Atsumu shaking with need.

“Come on,” Hinata encourages, nibbling Atsumu’s ear. “I'm ready, let's go.”

“Yer not ready yet _—_ ”

Hinata growls, locking his bare legs behind Atsumu’s back. “Yes I am! I want it, I want _you_ to do it, so do it Atsumu!”

Atsumu chuckles, sucking on Hinata’s neck. “'M gonna do it, pumpkin, dontcha worry, but I'm sayin' we gotta get ya ready, Shouyou.” He shifts and moves Hinata’s hand down between them until Hinata's palm curves around Atsumu’s length. “'Cause yer not ready yet, for _this_.”

Hinata’s fingers can’t close around the whole thing, and he gulps. _Oh god_. So hot there in his hand _—_ hard to believe it could ever fit where he wants it to go. Then Hinata steels himself, determined, looking up into Atsumu’s eyes. “I still want it. And you’re still going to give it to me _—_ aren't you? Atsumu?”

“Yeah, yer right.” Atsumu chuckles. “Gonna give it all to ya, jus’ like ya asked, make it real good.”

Atsumu takes a long time with the prep, and Hinata is a squirming, dripping, frustrated thing by the time Atsumu finally decides he's ready and sits back on his heels to put on the condom. Hinata looks up Atsumu’s chiseled torso, drunk on the beauty of him in the dim lights filtering in from the empty parking lot. And then Atsumu’s cock sinks slowly inside him and Hinata has to close his eyes or he’ll lose it from the delicious burn, from the scorching stretch of being entered by Atsumu, his first, his only.

It’s heady, it’s shocking, it’s a violent kind of bliss to be so full. It’s so _good_. Better than he ever thought it could be, and the best Hinata’s ever felt in his life because this is _Atsumu_ , and Atsumu knows how to make it perfect, to make it beautifully pure and still be so goddamn sexy it’s obscene. 

Hinata shakes, overwhelmed. Atsumu brackets Hinata’s head with his elbows and kisses away the sting when he starts to move, thrusting slow, but deep. Hinata moans and surrenders to it, hands wide and tense on Atsumu’s rippling back, feeling those muscles contract down Atsumu's spine as he rocks into him, forward and back, so gentle. Yet every so often he pulls all the way out and then shoves his cock as deep as he can go, rattling Hinata’s core with the force. 

Hinata drowns in the sensations, in the lines imprinting on his naked back from the leather seats while Atsumu fucks him breathless—he drowns in _Atsumu_. The power in his body, the force of his passion—Hinata wants it all, takes it all. 

“Shouyou,” Atsumu whispers like a mantra, driving his cock so hard and deep Hinata’s not sure if it hurts or feels exquisite. He feels raw from it, hanging on to Atsumu with nails and lips despite the both of them covered in perspiration, saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths from so many wet, filthy-hot kisses in the small space, limbs crowded and confined. Intimate. 

“ _Shouyou_ …” Atsumu’s voice hitches. Hinata likes the sound of his name on Atsumu’s lips. 

“Yeah, mmmm, so good...” Hinata whispers, ignoring the burn in favor of the lust Atsumu stirs up behind his navel, swelling Hinata's cock to the limits where it bobs between their bodies in rhythm to Atsumu’s powerful thrusts. 

Atsumu’s mouth trails to Hinata’s neck, biting as he grunts and speeds up his pace, shifts up a gear, full throttle. Hinata huffs and holds on tighter, that thick cock pounding into his ass harder and harder and driving the air from his lungs. 

Then Atsumu growls and pulls out completely. Hinata blinks, a whine on the tip of his tongue—and then Atsumu picks him up and turns him around, settling him on the leather seats, ass up in the air. Atsumu lines up his cock and thrusts all the way in _—_ Hinata cries out, body jerking from the jolt of pleasure deep inside his body.

Atsumu lets out a pleased rumble, and then continues fucking him so hard that Hinata has to brace his hands on the car door or get crushed against it. He doesn’t know what it is—the position, the angle?—but everything feels heightened, Atsumu’s big cock ramming him over and over and nudging something that lights up all Hinata's nerve endings with more jolts of pleasure. That pool of lava in Hinata’s guts starts to churn towards his climax, each thrust bringing him closer and closer.

Atsumu senses this and leans over him, kissing his neck and whispering how good he feels, how perfect, just like he knew it would be. He twines their fingers together in a sweaty grip, and Hinata shudders, gasping and groaning as Atsumu rails him with those powerful hips, and then settles down onto his back and grinds deep into Hinata’s ass, right over that spot until Hinata’s orgasm crests and crests and with no brakes to pump it crashes through him like a tailspin. 

Hinata thrashes and then goes rigid, cock spasming between his legs and spilling all over the seats. Atsumu hisses, unable to move while Hinata’s clenched so tight—and then Hinata sprawls forward, boneless, relaxing enough that Atsumu can move again.

“Just a little more, baby…” Atsumu thrusts deep and then rams his cock home in a rhythm that makes Hinata moan in sync—aah! aah! aah!—the aftershocks of his pleasure tingling through his limbs straight to his dick. 

Atsumu is gentler than before, but still fucks him relentlessly as he chases his own orgasm, and then he bucks, hips circling back and forth in a series of shallow thrusts as he fills the condom, staying inside Hinata until the very last of his pleasure stutters through his body from neck to knees. 

“Mmmmmm,” Atsumu moans, the most masculine, satisfied noise Hinata’s ever heard him make. Atsumu stays buried deep inside, running his broad hands over Hinata’s back and thighs. Hinata breaks out in gooseflesh, shuddering with him. 

“Feelin’ ok?” Atsumu asks, rubbing Hinata's sore hips and waist.

Hinata nods, cheek against the leather seat as he tries to recover his breath. He holds up two fingers in a peace sign, not sure he can form words yet. 

Atsumu purrs. “That’s good. Relax for me,” he says, gently withdrawing his cock from Hinata’s ass. Hinata winces at the soreness, hands clenching at the strange, conflicting feelings of fullness and emptiness simultaneously, while he hears Atsumu taking off the condom and knotting it.

Atsumu crawls over Hinata and kisses his cheek. “Yer irresistible,” he says, grinning at the corner of Hinata’s mouth. 

Hinata turns to kiss him, and Atsumu helps him twist back around so they’re face to face, even though that puts Hinata right on top of the mess he made. Hinata’s too blissed out to care much about it at that moment, pulling Atsumu close for a long, lingering kiss. 

“We’re not finished so soon, are we?” Hinata slides his hands around Atsumu's neck, wanting to stay with him like this, and keep doing this, being together.

Atsumu smirks. He rubs his fingers across Hinata’s ass, dipping them just inside the swollen rim. “No way. 'M not done devourin' ya, Shouyou. Not by a longshot.”

Hinata's stomach flutters, excited and eager, just wanting, wanting. He locks eyes with Atsumu, and widens his thighs, bearing down on Atsumu's fingers despite the ache. "Then _keep going_ ," Hinata challenges, heartbeat revving in his veins, and pulsing everywhere they touch. 

“Don't worry, pumpkin. Only had the one condom but I'm still gonna give ya a lot more, Shouyou. Jus’ like ya asked.” Atsumu slicks his hardening cock and positions it at Hinata’s entrance, sinking it back inside to the hilt where it thickens and swells. 

Hinata licks his lips, enduring the stretch for the pleasure he now knows it will bring. "Good. I want to feel it tomorrow, and the next day. Feel how good you are inside me, how good you make me feel."

"Gonna mess ya up so good ya never forget," Atsumu purrs, settling in close, his gaze hot as a furnace. "An' that's a promise."

Hinata salivates, craving more of Atsumu's touch, this new connection they share. Atsumu claims his mouth, and Hinata tilts his hips to meet Atsumu’s thrusts as their lips exchange tender, sensual kisses, the car’s windows slowly fogging over with steam, their cries muffled while the car rocks steadily into the night, with only the single row of streetlamps as witness in the deserted movie theatre parking lot. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. <333
> 
> I'm on twitter: [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3/status/1327030080724496384) :D


End file.
